Goldenmario 007
Goldenmario 007 (development name Goldeneye 2, in Japan Goldeneye USAhttps://www.sites.google.com/site/beetleadventureracing/m Beta shots of other games, Beetle Adventure Racing!, Google Sites, see table after GM007 beta shots, in North America GoldenEye Uii) is a 2011 Yurkish remake of the 1997 game GoldenEye 007. The European version of the game was finished on December 2, 2011, followed by the North American version on December 4, 2011, the Japanese version on December 6, 2011 (with some additional work done before release) and the version released elsewhere on December 8, 2011. While Thevmedia and Speed Jr. did the main work, the Japanese version's additional work was made by Simgis and Sticko Softwarea. The game is available for Unga Wii, Unga DS, Unga 2DS, Unga 3DS, Kristbox 580, Windows PC 2 and Thevmedia Mountain Cat, Neon Emerald, Thevmedia Video Game Console, Avec Neptune and Avec Mega Neptune. Unga DS and Windows PC 2 are no longer supported, as Xtreme 60 500 Series - Improvement Release is the highest version for them. Initially it was only planned to be released for the Unga Wii. Unga Wii is capable of holding unlimited files so it stays away from lag. Thevmedia Video Game Console, Avec Neptune, Avec Mega Neptune, Thevmedia Mountain Cat and Neon Emerald also have this ability. As said, Perfect Mario is a re-make of Perfect Dark. Sub-pages Because a huge bunch of this game's data has been documented, sub-pages exist. Also, note, everything is technically used to some degree (the player is able to use them). Other Unused Entries Debug entries * goldeneye2_disc: A reference to GoldenEye 2, the game's name until 2004. This would be the disc of it. Can be spawned, but is invisible. * coca_cola: It appears that James Bond took a drink of Coca-Cola at some point during his missions. Is invisible if spawned. * train_glassobject: Only other remnant is the texture. * iDead: Related (for some reason!) with iPhone. Is invisible if spawned. * happy_now_karl?, great_guard, destroyer_copter, t_seawolf: The entries themselves are unused. * blue_sky, brown_door, hand_statue, lanker_helicopter, locked_message, repsol_car, stadium_catzes!, television_object, volka_beetle, yoshi_tongue: Technically, all are debug objects intended for multiplayer. Weapons NanoFix 8563 initially deleted some of these entries, but they have since been re-added. * box86_weapon: Likely a weapon combined with a box. Can be spawned, but is invisible. * pp8_silencer_gone: Shown as PP8 Special in-game. Most likely a non-silenced version of the PP8 gun. * gun_exclusive_pipe: Shown as Pipe Gun in-game, it was possibly related with the Rope Gun (gun_exclusive_rope), as both are of Exclusive class. * gun_real_luger: Shown as Luger in-game. * gun_pp7_green: Appears as Green PP7 in a prototype watch inventory screenshot. * gun_pp7_green2: Literally called Green PP7 (not to be confused with the above one). It was restricted to Yoshi and Olkov Armiv only. * gun_exclusive_laser_multi: Shown as Multilaser in-game. Restricted to multiplayer and Olkov Armiv only. * gun_rocket_green: Shown as Green Rocket Launcher in-game. * gun_exclusive_character1_mine: Shown as Yoshi Mine in-game. It's assigned description says "Green Remote Mine with a egg emblem on it". * gun_exclusive_ladybug: Shown as "ladybug gun" in-game. Was intended for the Beetle Adventure Racing! tracks. References Kategori:Yurkish video games